Waterfalls and Ivory Thrones
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Sometimes, people don't get their happy endings. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. - Sequel - Narnia crossover - PeterVictoire


**Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. CS Lewis owns The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JENNY! Jenny (xrawrDINOSAURx) is an amazing writer and an awesome person and I love her so much and I know she loves my Narnia crossovers, so I wrote you one for your birthday, Jenny! Hope you like it! :D**

**And a big thank-you to Mystii (dancing with tragedies) for her wonderful prompts – 'winter', 'if I stay', 'over', and 'sometimes, people don't get their happy endings'.**

**A note: This is a prequel to 'A World For Dreamers', though it stands alone. However, it is concurrent with my fic 'Sunshine Memories', just from Peter's POV, so you might want to read that one first. But I don't think it's necessary, though.

* * *

**When he first sees her, she's standing in a pool in the courtyard, soaked and spluttering and _ohso_gorgeous.

The first thing he thinks is _I need to know her name_.

-:-

_Victoire_.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," he remarks, flashing her a grin and hoping against hope that she smiles back.

She smiles back.

"Thank you," she beams, her voice light and bubbly and full of twelve-year-old innocence. "What's your name?"

"Peter," he answers, holding out a hand.

Victoire touches it, and her touch sends electricity racing up his arm.

The rational part of his brain is wondering just who the heck she is and what she's doing in a random courtyard in Cair Paravel.

His not-so-rational part is wondering how he can make her smile again.

-:-

"And it was always winter and never Christmas," he finishes with a flourish, delighting in her gasp and smile.

"That must have been awful," Victoire breathes, blue eyes bright on her fair face.

"It was," he says solemnly. "But it turned out all right – we defeated her after a huge battle and now we rule Narnia."

"Aren't you a bit young to be a King?" she asks teasingly.

He grins. "Aren't you a bit old to be reading books of our adventures meant for little children?"

She giggles. "Touché."

Her laugh is like sunshine on bubbles, and all he can think is _I hope she never has to leave_.

-:-

She leaves two days later.

For months on end, his dreams are full of strawberry-blond curls and bright blue eyes and a smile like heaven.

It's a miracle he's ever awake.

-:-

Next year, she appears in the same waterfall pool, equally soaked, but older and taller and (Aslan help him) _prettier_.

"You're wet," he asks, trying not to notice how her sundress is wonderfully transparent and hugging all her curves and – yeah, all right, _anyways_…

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she laughs, clambering out of the pool and looking even more beautiful with the sunlight shimmering all over her. "You gonna get me someplace dry, or what?"

"If I stay here and just look at you," he begins, trying not to grin and wondering where this playful courage came from, "would you kill me?"

Victoire huffs. "Yes."

He laughs. "Let's get going, then. Susan and Lucy will be delighted to see you."

Her blue eyes focus on him, dancing with mischief. "Aren't you?"

Peter gulps. "Yeah. I am."

-:-

"It's simple," she tells him, hands tracing imaginary paths in the air. "You go over a rainbow, through a mist, past a meadow, and arrive at Avalon."

Her eyes, bluer than the Narnian sky, are sparkling with excitement and thrill, and the light in them sends butterflies waltzing through his stomach.

"It sounds amazing," he tells her sincerely, his arm brushing hers as they lean on the balcony edge. "You're a wonderful writer."

She blushes and looks down. "You haven't seen any of my stories."

"I don't have to," he says, touching her hand. "They all sound amazing, Victoire."

Her smile is brighter than sunshine. "Thanks, Peter."

He wonders how often that Teddy boy she talks about makes her smile like that.

-:-

"You like her."

Not even the thought of winter without Christmas cools his blush. "Do not."

Lucy giggles. "Do too."

"Maybe a little," he concedes. "It's just – she's from a whole different world. It could never work out."

"You shouldn't say that," she warns him, sitting down on his bed. "You never know what Aslan has in store for you."

"Luce…" Peter sighs. "Sometimes, people don't get their happy endings."

Lucy takes his hand and squeezes. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

-:-

"Have you ever been horseback riding?" he asks her during her third adventure to Narnia, delighting in this last opportunity to spend time with her.

"I have, actually," Victoire beams, brushing her hair out of her face. "Uncle Harry got me a pony for my tenth birthday. Her name is Cocoa, and I've been riding her for years."

"Oh, good," he grins. "Then you'll like this."

He helps her up onto a new horse they'd just recently added to their ranch and then climbs onto his own. "Ready?"

She tilts her head, blond curls blowing in the wind, blue eyes bright. "Always."

Peter grins and kicks his horse into action.

They both race off to the outskirts of Cair Paravel, the wind in their faces and the skies blueblueblue high above. The world spins and spins around, and everything is a blur, everything except _her_ because she's shining in the midst of the breezes and the heavens, and he's never seen anything quite as beautiful as she is.

"Victoire," he breathes when they finally pull to a stop in the middle of a meadow bordering the castle grounds.

"Yeah?" she asks, her eyes sparkling in the light of the setting sun.

He leans down, his heartbeat tripling, and her lips are _ohso_close and she's _right there_ and she's reaching up and –

-:-

Later, he finds her in the empty ballroom, a vision of beauty with her slight frame practically swallowed by the elegant, ancient room, her blond curls spilling down her back, shining against the deep green of her dress. Her back is to him, and she's facing the ivory thrones still set up from the last ball.

"Hello," she greets, spinning around to flash him a smile.

That night, he finally kisses her.

-:-

And maybe they were never supposed to get their happily ending.

And maybe that doesn't matter, because they'll always have each other.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :) If you read this, do drop me a review and tell me what you thought! Thank you!**


End file.
